


Astatine. P.2 //spin off.

by pedatih (silver_mayo)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25468822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_mayo/pseuds/pedatih
Collections: A reason for existence.





	Astatine. P.2 //spin off.

  
  
Their breaths tingled in between. Her gaze was intense and heavy with nothing and everything. She held back so many unanswered questions. She was furious. She definitely was hurt. But she said nothing at all with her arm on his neck, anytime soon she can crush her adam's apple, anytime soon she can press more pressure onto it, he will definitely die out of asphyxiation.

He swore, just by her gaze, he can just die happily like that. He won't have to answer all of her questions. He can get away from the pain if hurting her. Of leaving her. Of making her believe he was dead, although he knew she never believe it. She never accept that fact he had died. That she will accept the fact when she was the one holding his dead body in her hands.

He can see the burning in her eyes.

"I know you are not going to kill me." He stated simply. He counted her breaths, hers was a steady rhythm despite all that dance fight between them, all that running and all that jumping. There was a streak of blood at the edge of her lips.

"And what makes you think I won't?" She asked back, slightly increasing the pressure but not enough to suffocate him yet. She managed to tangle up his legs, pining his arms on his head. They were dangerously close now. He was definitely breathless without her even suffocating him even further. He had awfully missing her, too much that meeting her after a long time making him think none of those were real. But the crushing grip on his wrists and thin line of the tie she used to tangle his legs were hard on his skin.

He smirked, eyes lidded. "You know, Astatine-"

"Don't speak of that name to me." Her tone was menacing. He knew she hated the name more than she hated anything in this world. More than she hated Eli after all those chaos he had made upon her family and her life all together.It pained him to remember it.

"It's true. You are radioactive. You are unstable. You explode and kill everyone just to be stable. Isn't that exactly what you do?"

He saw something flickered in her eyes, she was triggered. She gritted her teeth. But it surprised him when she smirked back, her eyes swirling darker. "I don't just explode. I give. And what do I get back? Everyone got hurt. That is what I do, and yes nevertheless what I am, I am still human. I got hurt when I kept giving and I don't get back. But I've left that part of me, I am who I am now. I get back what I give. You have no word in what I am now. You've gone too long to see that." Her voice was hard, but her tone never wavered, like her gaze on him.

They didn't say anything for a while, he can't seem to find the right words, he missed her a lot. He smiled.

"I'm back to ask you one thing."

An eyebrow raised.

"Will you marry me?"

She didn't reply immediately, seemingly confused by his sudden inquiry. She blinked but her focus never falter. Her grip was still hard, if he was a mere human and no mutation in his DNA, his bones might literally be crushed.

"What makes you think I will accept?" She asked back, caution alerting in her eyes.

He tried to laugh, but he managed to choke out a laugh instead of laughing. "I was thinking you'll say what will make you say 'yes', that'll be easy for me to use that word back against you. But for that question, the answer isn't all that hard. More so when I've left you long enough, when I've watched you long enough to be sure that I have long been in love with you, Arwa."

She stared at him in the eye, trying to search for sincerity. Since he has nothing to hide and his heart was drumming in his chest, not because all of that running and chasing they had done before, that didn't faze him, he hardly feel tired. But anticipation made his heart like that, his palms were clammy. But he had nothing to hide. Not anymore. So he stared back. Though he can't hold her gaze for long.

"You watched me? Why I never notice?"

"I have my own little bird..." He playfully answered.

"Oh my god, Tariq knew about this? He knew you're alive?" Her eyes widen and she lets go of him, thinking that maybe he's no longer a threat.

Muiz rubbed his neck and his bruised wrist, the tie on his legs released him. He lets out a relief sigh and sat down on the damp cement of the rooftop. "There's a reason why he is diagnosed as a mad genius although he's just fine with flowers." He coughed a bit, then looked up to Arwa.

"I don't have your ring yet, but-" he gestured for Arwa to come close because she basically paralyzed both of his legs with what ever substance she laced on the strings that tied him. Then He knocked out the magazine from his gun, taking a bullet out. He opened the base of the bullet, pouring the ashes from the bullet on the damp, cold floor. Then he bit his thumb and drew out some blood. Muiz made a round and circle shape, moulding the ash and his blood together.

"What are you doing?" She asked, then she sat down infront of him. Putting back her sword in her back.

"Making a ring from ashes and blood." He replied with a pokerface. When he was done, he leaned back at the wall behind him. "Now we wait for it to harden." He smiled a bit and lets out a sigh.

They were quiet, it was a comfortable kind of quiet if Arwa just stop fidgeting and making various expressions.

"What's bugging you?"

"You were staring."

"I won't if you just stop making those expressions. You don't believe me?"

She didn't reply immediately.

"I was just thinking, how did it feel? Loving someone?" She paused. Hesitating a bit. She didn't look at Muiz, but when she said, "...loving me?" She stared back at Muiz, her tone leveled down from normal- almost whispering.

He noticed her insecurities, resulting her confusion of someone loving her like that. He didn't like it when she ever feel that way. She really have a low self esteem despite the radiating confidence and the threatening aura she seem to give out, she never really likes herself. But Muiz didn't just love her, he liked her so much that every time they were in the same room, he wanted to just stare at her all day long. And every time he just fall for her, like he will for the rest of his life.

Probably it sounded too cheesy, but he had been trying to forget her, to let go because how he loved her, but it didn't seem to work. The more he tried to let go, the more he just can't.

Muiz chuckled, but it sounded like he heaved a breath. "Loving you is the most simple yet complicated thing I've ever experience. It's the hardest thing I've done in my life and none can compare to that. Loving you is like- I don't know, but I just know, it's the best thing that has ever happen to me." He smiled again.

"Now we can get back to Tariq, and settle this the old fashioned way, because you worth more than just diamonds. If getting to you I have to go through shit, I will and been there, done that. I will do it again. Regardless how many times, I will do it. And the awesome thing is, that shits are all in you. Getting through you were never easy, but I won't stop. I love you too much to stop." He continued, smiling more brightly. Relief washed over him in lengths. But anticipation still bugged him.

"So? Do you want to spend a part of your life with me?"

Arwa managed a chuckle and she shook her head, still bewildered. She honestly can hardly believe what Muiz just confessed to her.

"You felt so much for me, I doubt I can give you back that much." She sighed, disdain still lingers.

"Hey, look at me," Muiz voice was soft, pulling her like tides.

She looked up, looking back into those greens irises. She wasn't very happy.

"I don't want to protect you from anything except yourself. And that's just the thing you are always struggling with. Yourself. So I want to make you see yourself with how I've always see you, probably help you learn to love the things I love about you. Is that fair enough?"

Arwa sighed again. "I don't deserve you..."

"Well, I don't know about deserving, but along the way, all I know I love you. There's all there is. Especially I can't do anything than just that. You are a brilliant and independent person, you are stronger than me. What more can I give than just my love? In the end it's about sharing, will you share a part of your life with me?"

Arwa laughed, the way he said it was cheeky and he blushed. "I hope your legs are okay right about now. You have to settle with Tariq and sure. Let's do this sharing shit."

*


End file.
